


Arranged Marriage

by ShiroiMajo



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brave (2012) References, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Mericcup, httyd 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: Times are tough at Dunbroch and Elinor the Queen has no choice put to marry off her daughter to create alliance with Berk to ford off invaders. Merida is devastated with her mother agreeing to marry her off since she promised her daughter she can choose her fate. Will the two get along? Will their Marriage fail? Or will they choose to grow feelings towards each other?





	1. Grand News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally I get to write the Fanfic that I wanted to do for a long time. I made this into a comic but soon scrap that idea because writing would be better. Plus I've been finally getting some time to get some drawings and fanfic's going, but what I would like to announce is that I'm making a Big Four Fanfic where they are all guardians of season. Yes the comic I was making is going to be made into a Fanfic which I should of done in the first place. I haven't written anything just yet, but I'm going through some ideas of how I want to make the story. Anyway please enjoy this story I made. :D

**_Warning: None_ **

**~Dunbroch~**

This was dark times, no one could predict the outcome of the invaders coming back into their homes forcing the various hunters to ran from their food sources along with gather their needed needs of water. But most isn't helping that the Lords come only give that they can, since they too are dealing with the same problem in their lands as well. But they need help, and more and more the people are losing their hope, food and water the more this invaders attack their lands.

Elinor was sitting at the dinning table in their meeting with the Lords along with one another. But what could they even discus about? There is no ground point on their arguments, but anger and various name calling towards the one guest that was called over for help.

"Lords! Please, enough of this childish behavior!" Elinor slams her hand onto the table.

"My excuses my Queen but I can't sit still as their is one of them in the room here." Lord Macintosh spoke out.

"Lord Marcintosh! Please, this is the only time we have someone that's could help us out of this war." Elinor scolded the Lord.

"My Queen, I'm not here to point any fingers towards anyone. But I can't fault my judgement when they've been more invasions towards our home as well." Lord MacGuffin confessed.

"We just want someone we can trust my Queen." Lord Dingwall soon followed.

"That is why I've called you all here. As you all know, Lord Stoick-"

"Please your highness, just Stoick." Stoick corrected.

"Stoick, is with as of right now. He is willing to help us through this war from the invaders that's coming into our food sources and various parts of land they are taking over." Elinor informed the Lords.

"We don't trust him." All three Lords spoke at the same time.

"Yes I know! But we must allow their help if we were to end this war!" Elinor slapped her hands onto the table once again as she stood back up glaring at the Lords.

With a long sigh she sat back down again, rubbing her temples together as if she was coming with a headache. Though the Queen has long and hard been working on plans to rid of the invaders, the only solution is from the Help from Berk. Only problem was that with what is going on, no one is willing to trust them since they don't live in their lands.

"I-I'm sorry my Lords it's been long and hard. These events are taking a toll on me..." She apologized.

"My Queen..." The Lords spoke softly.

"These times are tough... I don't know how long I can handle these times are to time... I know your reasoning for not trusting Stoick and his clan my Lords but we must in order to help ourselves... So this is where I am discussing my plans for our trust with Clan Berk." Elinor announced.

"This is where I ask you to help me in a time of need Stoick. This seems the only way we can get the help we need by doing what I need to ask you to do."

"What is it Queen Elinor?" Stoick questions.

"We must arrange Your son and my Daughters marriage." Elinor answered.

"But- Your highness-"

"I know I know. I told my daughter that she could chose her fate. But times are tough and I'm desperate for choices that will help us. Will this gain some trust in them?" Elinor sat back up.

"...Yes, this is how their treaty can confirm they won't turn against us."

Elinor nodded her head as she stood up from her chair.

"Very well. It is decided. I dismiss you my Lords. You may leave."

Each Lord stared at one another, as each of them knew the Queen wasn't going to continue the conversation anymore than that has spoken. Though the thought of marrying her daughter off in order to gain more for the war. Something you can't understand. The only two left in the room was Stoick and Elinor.

"Elinor. Please reconsider, there must be another way." Stoick spoke his thoughts out.

He doesn't want to marry off his son like this, something as hard as war coming along through both sides is getting harder for the both of them. Stoick had to lead their clan to Dunbroch for shelter since they were raided out of their home by armored dragons. More can say about the closer invasion coming near the castle that worries Elinor.

"Stoick, you and my husband were dear good friends long ago. I knew that very well, but since my husband is no longer with us. I can't say the same things will convince the Lords as it will for the others." Elinor informed Stoick.

"I would let you stay in Dunbroch all I can, but. Food is coming less around us through this war, water as well. And-... I'm sorry to say Stoick. But excuses my thoughts as they grow ever so tired I may be believing what everyone saids about Viking's. I don't mean this to harm you in anyway, but I can't wait any longer. This is something that I need to be dealt with right away. I only ask you Stoick as a dear friend to me and my husband to help us in a time of need." Elinor spoke.

"Very well. I accept this Marriage between our children." Stoick sadly nodded.

* * *

**~Merida~**

"No! I refuse!"

I was furious by my mothers decision towards forcing me into a marriage to gain a wage with this war, what happened to her saying we should let our children choose their own fate and write their own stories? I'm not going to let this war be the reason why I have to marry to some man, or Viking who could possibly hurt me as father was!

"Merida!" My mother yelled.

I only crossed my arms glaring at her with scorn eyes, I'm not letting her take over my life again. No I won't let this happened as she tried to control my life as last time.

"Please understand that you must marry to help us with this war. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice."

"But ya did! You had every choice to make the Berk clan to sign a treaty!"

"Merida." My mothers tone warned me.

"The Lords still wouldn't trust them even if they were a family friend. I had to make something that would gain trust from our people and theirs. They too don't think they could trust our clan as well." My mother informed me.

I turned around in frustration, the tears were threatening to drop down from my face as I only wanted to run away from this place not wanting to come back once again.

"You are to be married in two weeks time and that is final."

"Why two weeks?"

"Because their leader and I see fit you too are to know each other before your marriage."

"This war is all you cared about!" I yelled.

"Even since dad died, that's all you've been caring about! Nothing about me or my brothers! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" My tears were falling more and more.

I ran out of my room as I quickly ran down the stairs trying to get my way outside of the castle, I almost ran into a man taller than. But I didn't want to say sorry in the condition I was in, I had to get to Angus. There Angus was ready for me to take him for a ride. I quickly climbed onto his back, kicking his sides lightly as she quickly road into the forest away from home.

* * *

How far were we from home? I'm not even sure that myself, Angus was galloping at full speed as I cried on his back. I couldn't help but cry since I knew my mother, would allow this out of all things. What am I going to do now? All I know is that I can't stop this marriage that's coming into my life, what else can I do? I can help and fight this war. But of course mother wouldn't allow me to do it. Though he may say it's improper for a lady, I know she doesn't want me to die like dad...

Dad... I wish you were here.

No! I can't cry again, I've got to move on. Carry on and grow stronger for dad, this is what he would want me to do. I can't-

Neigh! Angus screamed loudly and he hopped on his hinged legs as if something scare the poor boy out of his mind. Though I couldn't see what was scaring him, me telling him to calm down wasn't helping him any better.

"Angus, calm down! Angus!"

"Hello?" I heard a voice call out.

I wasn't going to take any chances of a possible invader coming to attack me, I pulled Angus to the opposite direction and he ran away from what ever was scaring and hopeful not to the invaders. I did't pay any attention towards the front only kept looking back making sure no one was following me. Angus continue running away as I looked behind us, He jumped over a large tree root and I almost fell over from the landing impact. I finally faced forward seeing we were about to run towards a ledge, I pulled on the reins making Angus stop in his tracks.

We were luckly since he stopped before we bother fell over. I looked behind us again seeing no one there again, I'm ready to go back home. I faced Angus away from the ledge as he starting neighing again as if something as scaring him.

"A-angus, calm down boy." I tried calming him.

Lifting on his hinged legs I slipped off his back falling towards the ledge of the cliff catching the ledge before I fall towards the water. Crap! What am I going to do?

"Angus! HELP!" I called to him.

Angus ran off as if whatever scared him before was coming towards us. What am I going to do? M-my hands are slipping... I grabbed one portion that was higher then my other hand, but because that was small ledge there for my hand and it was falling apart there I almost slipped. I was only hanging with one hand on the cliff. Was this it? Was there no one out there? I can't scream, not knowing who was out there could here me. But they've must of heard me before when I called to Angus.

My hand slipped and I screamed before I caught myself again on the ledge once again. My hands were hurting from scrapping them against the rocks.

"Hold on!" I heard a males voice yell.

I look up seeing the guy he was going to help me up, his face was cover with a leather helmet. The only portion you could see his his eyes, his armor was black with his other leather clothing being leather brown. His right shoulder had a shoulder pad with a red skull with horns on them, the left shoulder pad was smaller than the right and there was a split line with stitches running down the side. He had brown and black leather arm guards with a dagger blade on his left arm. While the right had some sort of circle metal on his right arm.

He looked as though he was trying to see if he could reach me from where he was at, I knew he couldn't reach me from the height he was at.

"I-I'm slipping!" I yelled.

"H-hang on!" He walked away.

How is he going to find a rope or something he let myself up in time? I told him I'm slipping! I tried pulling myself up seeing he wasn't going to help me out anytime soon but due to the rock slipping towards my hands I lost my grip and felling towards the water. I closed my eyes seeing there was nothing that was going to stop my demise, I felt something caught my arms before I thought the water was going to catch me. I opened my eyes looking forward seeing no one there but seeing I was being lifted up towards the area I had fallen off of.

I was dropped off on my feet and I looked behind me seeing the same man I saw earlier with a black creature I've never seen before.

"You alright?" He asked me as he hopped off the creature I assume he's friends with.

"W-what is that?" I ask point at the black creature.

"Oh that's Toothless, my Nightfurry dragon."

"A DRAGON!" I was surprised to see a-... Nightfurry?

Though there was seeings of possible dragons from the invaders coming near out lands but no one could really confirm if they were with these people. They only attacked with their people but if there are dragons among them, I will believe now that the clan attacking us has dragons now.

"You've never seen dragons before?" He asks me.

Wait, I don't even know this man. How am I sub post to know I can trust this man? He could be an invader, plus why would he need to hide his face if he wanted to? Then again why did he save me?

"No. But first who are you?" I questioned him as I ready myself for an possible attack.

His dragon growled at me seeing I was ready to attack his friend, though this man was taller than me but he was skinny for his body type. I'm not going to let that change my thoughts of him possible attacking me. I saw him put his hand out in front of Toothless as if he knew he was there right next to him.

"Easy buddy." His hand went to his helmet as he pulled it off taking it off his head.

He shook his head back and forth letting his hair free from being enclosed inside, as he stares at me. His eyes were like of Emerald green. His hair was a Dark Brown and didn't have a left leg as it look, it has wood with metal stool on the bottom for support. This man lost his leg foot from something that I'm not sure about.

"Hiccup." He answered.

"Your full name."

"Hiccup Haddock Horrendous iii, I came here from Clan Berk." Hiccup introduced himself.

"Oh the clan that has their chiefs son marrying the Princess?" He doesn't need to know I'm the Princess.

"Yeah pretty much, I only came here just to explore the area before our clan visits the castle." Hiccup shrugs.

"Well, I'm Merida."

"Nice to meet you Merida." Hiccup smiled.

Well now that I know where Hiccup is from at least I know he's not from the invaders clan or some place I wouldn't know. Though I could ask who is their chief's son is. Mom never told me who he was when she told me this morning, all she told me what that he's coming today I need to be dress for dinner.

"Look I'm trying not to start anything. I heard your horse and I figured he was scared because of Toothless. Sorry about that, I didn't know you were around here." Hiccup apologized.

"Oh no. Angus!" I called him out.

"Here we can look for him on Toothless." Hiccup extended his hand out towards me.

"Are ya sure?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, Toothless was only growling because he wants to protect me." Hiccup informs me.

At first I'm hesitant, but I then took his hand seeing I wouldn't have much help doing it on my own. Hiccup helped me up sitting behind him, I was worried I had to hold onto something seeing we'll be flying up.

"Hold onto the seat." Hiccup warns me.

I do as he tells me and Toothless jumps into the air flying into the sky, this scares me so instead of holding onto the seat I held around his waist for dear life. I slowly open my eyes seeing how high up the sky we were at, I've never seen the sky this high up before unlike the time I climbed the Fire Falls. But this is different. This was amazing, my mouth was open to how beautiful the sky and sun was. I was pulled out of my trance when Hiccup was calling for me.

"Merida?"

"W-what?"

"Is that your horse?" Hiccup points down seeing Angus drinking water from the stream

"Angus! That's him!"

I might have yelled in his ear without realizing I did. But Hiccup quickly landed close to Angus so that way he wouldn't be scared again and run off. I hopped off quickly as I ran to Angus hugging his neck.

"Ya crazy horse, I'm just glad your fine." I smiled at Angus.

Angus nibbled at my hair as a way of saying 'I'm sorry' to me he did this to me before when he was scared of the wisps that frighten him. I'm just glad no one came to try to steal him or harm him in anyway. I turn around looking over to where Hiccup was standing next to Hiccup starring at me. I walked Angus near Hiccup and Toothless before he starts pulling away not wanting to come any closer. I calm Angus down and stop us from walking any further seeing he needs some time to get use to a dragon there.

"Sorry, I guess he doesn't like your dragon." I spoke out.

"I'm sorry about scarring him off, plus that's what made him knock you over the ledge." Hiccup was walking over towards us I just only wanted to stop him.

"No no it's fine. I just glad you were there before I fell off." I smiled at Hiccup.

It's as though I could trust Hiccup even though he's a Vikings, something tells me that I could be friends with this man here even if were are from different parts of places. Though I don't know much about Hiccup I feel as if were friends already. I look up towards the sky and realize it was almost half day, I know mom wants me back by lunch to make sure I behave before our guests come for dinner. Can't wait for my future husband...

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asks me.

"Oh- I-I just realize I need to be getting back home. My mom needs me at the house before dinner."

"Oh uh... Can I-... Uh- I mean, I might see you again." Hiccup smiled.

"We might." Smile back.

I hopped onto Angus's back and road back home where I knew my mother wouldn't be happy with what happened.

* * *

**~Dunbroch Castle~**

"Merida!" Elinor called her daughter.

Merida was hopping she could avoid her mother this one time before going back up to her room to clean herself, that way her mother wouldn't know about anything that had happened.

"Mom." She answered.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Elinor ran up to hug her daughter.

"I'm fine mom really. I can take care of myself." Merida flaky smiles.

"You know better than-... I was just worried any of those invaders coming after you... I fear'd you wouldn't come back." Elinor hugged her daughter again.

Merida's mom was holding her dearly as if her daughter was going to be taken away at any moment she never wants anything to happen to her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Look, we already ate our lunch for the day. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up, our guest will be coming in a couple of hours from now." Elinor informs her daughter.

"But I thought they were coming for Dinner." Merida spoke out.

"They were but they have different occupation they must attended to. I had just gotten a letter right after you left." Elinor smiles at her daughter.

"Fine." Merida walks up to the stairs where she goes to her room closing the door behind her.

Merida at least gotten on things she didn't want her mother to know is what happened to her ealier, but that knowing now her future husband is coming soon was only making her angry. She grabbed another dress and under garments and ran to the bath room. She locks the door getting her self undress to cool herself in her bath from her anger. Once she sees her future husband, she was going to kill him.

* * *

**~Hours Later~**

Merida was ready, cleaned and dressed to meet her so called 'husband' her mother was telling her about, not only that but to see what Clan Berk has with their dragon. She was wishing to herself that perhaps she might see Hiccup again, but something like that wouldn't happened. Though she wish she had ask about the reasoning behind his name given to him. But she was sitting in the Throne waiting for Clan Berk to come in the door as the doors opened. First person she saw the clan leader was Stoick. He was a very tall and large man, he had his furry cape one with leather armor covering his shirt and bottom.

He had two circle metal pads on his shoulders to protect him and a metal helmet that had horns on them. His dragon was just as big no.. Bigger I guess that's perfect for him being a big chief. But I saw a lot of people coming behind which I'm guessing people from his clan with all of their dragons. All big small and different types of dragons that I don't even know existed.

"Your Highness, my Clan has come here as we arrange for the marriage between my son and your daughter." Stoick spoke out.

"Yes, I see your clan but where is your son?" Elinor questions.

That is right. Where was Stoick's son? He hasn't arrived from the clan as of yet since everyone was already looking at each other in Berk shrugging their shoulders.

"Yes, it seems my son lost his way here-"

"I'm here!"

Right before Stoick spoke anymore, his son ran up into the soon to stand next to his dad with his dragon next to him.

"There you are. Here is my Son Hiccup Haddock Horrendous iii my only child and first born." Stoick announced.

Both Hiccup's and Merida's eyes widen as they saw each other, though one thought would have never thought the two that had meet no too long ago would know that their destiny is to marry to each other. But this only made Merida even frustrated seeing she is going to marry a Viking, why out of all people she had to marry a Viking?

"I thank you all for coming there since I do know you have arrangements later today you may go to them. By morning we will help all of your people build houses here in Dunbroch." Elinor spoke out.

"Thank you, your highness." Stoick bowed along with everyone in their clan.

Stoick turned to his son nodding at him letting him know he is to stay here to get to know the Princess since he's going to marry her in two weeks time. Everyone from Berk had left the castle with only Elinor, Merida and Hiccup in the room. Elinor stood up from her chair walking to Hiccup as she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Hiccup, I am Queen Elinor." Elinor greeted.

"H-hello your highness." Hiccup bowed.

"There is no need for that Hiccup. You are marrying my daughter soon, so there is no need for you to bow. You may call me Elinor." Elinor smiled.

"This is my daughter Merida." Elinor waved her daughter to come to them.

Merida walked down the stairs walking up to stand next to her mother as she stared at Hiccup only showing a blank face. She knew if she starting yelling her mother would yell at her.

"It's nice to meet you Princess." Hiccup bowed.

Merida secretly moan in disgust seeing she was going to marry this Viking out of all people.

"Since you two are to be acquaintance no more, I shall leave you two to talk with one and another." Elinor smiled at the soon to be married couple.

She left Hiccup alone with Merida after the doors close the two could finally speak each others thoughts.

"I can't believe it was you!" Merida yelled.

"A thank you could be said." Hiccup sarcastically spoke.

"I would never thank you." Merida spat.

"Well, that's great to know my soon to be wife is grateful for saving her life. Next time maybe, I'll let you fall!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you near me or my family." Merida threatened.

"You think your enjoy being pushed into this Arranged Marriage? I don't either! I never wanted this as much as you do! I never asked for this!" Hiccup screamed.

"Neither did I." Merida stood her ground in front of Hiccup, not wanting to back away from this argument.

There was no works between the two, you could see the hatred, rage and disgust in their eyes for one and another.

"I hope you die from a fall." Merida stomped her feet as she run towards the stairs to her room.

"Same to you Princess! Oh sorry, did I say Princess? I meant Veslingr!"

"What does that mean?"

"Figure it out yourself!" Hiccup ran outside calling Toothless to his side so he could fly away calming himself from this argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veslingr (VEHS-ling-uhr) — puny wretch. I had fun writing this chapter, Hiccup seems to be in a unlucky predicament than he planned seeing the Princess he's going to marry is making it harder for him to enjoy some peace between them. I know what your wondering, why is Merida so mad? Well, you'll fine out soon in the next chapter :D.a


	2. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I would like to apologize for the very long delay of posts and long absent from my various accounts. Let us just say work and various things happening personally have been keeping me very busy as of late and I hope to try write again. But onto this chapter which I hope you all love my OC in this story. I will probably try to post more when I can. Thank you all for waiting.

**_Warning: None_ **

**~Merida First POV~**

How dare he! I stomped my way towards my room wanting to lock myself inside seeing there was no say in my choice at all with this Marriage. I never thought my mother would allow this to happen! I would think she would understand my feelings towards this Arrange Marriage, but why wouldn't she tell me about anything? Even when she was talking with the Lords. 

It's like I can't make any choices anymore, just like when the three Lords came to our home to win my hand for Marriage. What am I going to do now? If only I had the spell the Witch gave me last time. Dad... Why did you leave us when you did? Why? I wish you were here. I could feel a tear falling down my cheeks. 

Dad..... 

I fell to my knees feelings more and more tears falling down my face as I couldn't help myself but cry more. All of what happened, dad leaving us. This Marriage and possibly attacks from invaders could come into our home at any minute... Dad... I wish I was just as strong as you.... 

Knock Knock! 

I jumped to my feet staring at the door, as my arms quickly whipped the tears away. 

"Y-yes?" My cracked voice answered. 

"Merida it's me." My mother answered. 

I taking deep breaths I calmed my mind down as I opened to door for my mother so she could come inside. 

"Merida, why are ya inside your room?" She asked me. 

Oh, she should know why I would stuck myself inside my own room. 

"Hiccup wanted to check on his Dragon." I lied. 

"Hmm, I guess he went to feed his Dragon. But never less, you'll have time together later." She smiled. 

I only stared at her as she told me of her plans of us spending time together was still in action, though I wish she would know what I was feeling now. 

"But tomorrow.... You may go ride on Angus." 

"What?" I asked again. 

"I know this is all happening very fast, not only that but the stress of the attacks that may happen are effecting you dearly. I don't want this burden to continue on tomorrow on ya, so you can have the day to yourself tomorrow." My mum told me. 

I had no idea she was thinking about me this whole time, I thought she wasn't since this Marriage. But she is still forcing me to go through with this Marriage isn't she? 

"However, I still would like you to meet up with Hiccup again just so you can get to know him." 

"Why should I!" I yelled. 

I shouldn't raise my voice with my mother seeing she always would scold me if I would. But as times like this I can't help myself. 

"Don't raise your voice young lady! I know this all seems unfair, but please ease the tension between the two of you." She stared at me. 

I crossed my arms across my chest as I looked away from my mum, I still frustrated at her for agreeing to this.  

"(Sigh) Just think about it dear. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Are you coming for dinner?" Mum breathed a long sigh out. 

"Later, I'm not hungry right now." I answered. 

She closed the door behind her as she left the room, I was left alone in my room. I grabbed a sword inside my room swinging them to the bed post in anger. I continue hitting each post on each side as the sound of metal hitting wood. 

* * *

**~Hiccup First POV~**

  "Figure it out yourself!" I yelled. 

I ran outside calling Toothless as he ran up to me seeing my distressed expression. I hopped onto him as he flew up into the sky knowing I needed to be away to clear my head. We took to the skies soaring into the clouds in organ sun light that was still out. Knowing we were away from everyone, I screamed loudly throwing my arms in the air in frustration. 

Toothless growled softy, as if he was concerned about me. I laid back onto the seat letting a breath out as I patted Toothless side letting him know I'm fine. 

"Sorry bud... I just didn't think it was going to turn out like this..." I spoke. 

Taking a couple breath in, I closed my eyes letting my mind relax as everything in my head was clearing. A loud sigh left my lips as I covered my face, with my eyes closed I let both my arms hang on my sides. How did it all come to this? 

* * *

**~Two Months Before~**

"You called dad?" I ran inside our old house. 

"These attacks aren't helping us, I need you to take everyone towards the east side. Hopefully it let us scavenge some fish for the dragons." My dad informed me. 

"Dad let me help." 

"No son." He interrupted me. 

"Were losing more dragons the more we send to attacks. It's best for you to grab your team to gather supplies for the clan." 

"We can gather more dragons, or-" 

"Hiccup, please. This is what we must do best for our people." My dad placed his hands onto my shoulders. 

"Alright...." I looked down. 

"Now gather some of your friends to help find some supplies." 

* * *

**~Present day~**

I want to help with this war seeing the toll that it's taking on my dad. I've never thought that something was happening as a last resort for my dad. What am I going to do? All I know so far about the royal family is that the Princess doesn't like me. What a great impression to start with. 

"(Growls)..." 

I sat up looking at Toothless who was staring at the ground, he saw Nightlight and Kari. Quickly closing his wings, Toothless dropped to where the two where. I had to held onto the handles at the side of seat I had on Toothless at his unexpected dive. Toothless safely landed onto the ground where we were greeted by Nightlight. 

"Hello boys." Kari greeted me. 

Kari is a good friend of mine. When I meet her, she was scared and uncertain, she couldn't even trust me at first. Its was very strange seeing her interact with my dragon as she could not only talk to dragons in a language we couldn't understand. But showing her my home and everyone that lives there. She learned about having a family again. 

From what she remembers is that she doesn't remember much only that... Invaders came into her home teaching her our language as they only wanted to find out where her Night Fury family was at. This way the invader to talk to Kari forcing her to hand over the Dragons she was with so they could sell them later.

But in the end, Kari found out and was lucky enough to escape... She didn't tell me anything else. 

"What are you two ladies doing here this afternoon?" I asked them. 

Kari smiled at me as she looked to her sister. 

"Exploring. I was really curious about this place..." She told me. 

"It's big from what I've know." I crossed my arms. 

"Yes, but... It's like something familiar to me." Kari stared out into the distance. 

"W-what do you mean?" I asked her. 

"Like, I knew this place... Or been here before...." 

I didn't say anything afterwards seeing she was deep in thought. After living at Berk, Kari slowly had dreams of past memories that would go away after waking up. After a while she wanted  to know what her past was. I knew she's too afraid to found out about it. 

"But, enough about that. I heard you were introduce with the Princess." She smirked. 

"(Sighed) Oh yeah." I looked away. 

"What happened?" 

"Let's just say first impression really wasn't her 'thing'. In fact she would rather marry someone who isn't a Viking at all and someone else who is better!" I threw my arm up. 

"Hmm." Kari turned over to look at Toothless. 

Toothless just growled and bow his head at her. 

"Sounds like you didn't get a chance to get to know each other." She commented. 

"I don't want to even know her!" I screamed. 

I crossed my arms across my chest glaring from the side as I huffed a bit, Toothless snugged my leg cheering me up as I continue to look away. 

"I'm just saying that perhaps you too could just-" 

"I wish the wedding was tomorrow so I can fly far from her barbaric face." 

That might of been harsh of me to speak about Merida that way, but what else could I say that's nice about her? There's nothing she is willing to try to work with me. 

"Isn't that harsh Hiccup?" Kari glared at me. 

"No not at all." I spat. 

"(Sigh) I'm sure later you will have to eat dinner with the family including the Princess as well." Kari looked away. 

"Great, might as well fly onto Toothless to avoid dinner with her." I spat. 

Kari stood from the grass looking away from me with her eyes closed, her arms crossed against her chest as Nightlight growled next to her. 

"Well what do you plan to do now?" Kari looked over to me. 

"(Sigh) I'm not sure... I just...." I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"Sorry...." 

"It's fine, your frustrated."  Kair sighed loudly. 

"I can't believe this is happening to me...." I whispered as I sat down. 

"What's wrong?" Kari looked over to me as she sat next to me

I looked away not wanting to show any emotions, it hard for me to be strong at time since the death of my mother took a hard toll on both my dad and I. I know if mom was alive at this time perhaps dad may reconsider and help negotiate with something else. What other choice do we have now? 

"It's your mom isn't it?" Kari asked. 

I continued to look away as he felt tears running down his cheeks, I slowly nodded my head to answer her question. 

"I know it's been hard for you. But you must be strong for her, I know that's what she wanted you to do." Kari assured me. 

I quickly whipped the tears that came down my cheeks. She hugged me giving comfort seeing that I was hurt, she knew me as a friend and is willing to help me in the times of need. 

"Th-thank you... Kari." I smiled. 

"Of course, I'm your friend and family. I'm here to help you when your feeling down." Kari smiled. 

I hugged Kari back to thank her for being here for me seeing the stress that I was going through. She would understand, even with every harsh times they we will experience through and through, we both will be there as friends for each other. 

"So what do you plan now?" Kari asked me as she pulled away. 

"I-I'm not sure... I'll be honest. (Sigh)" I let a long breath of air out as I looked away. 

"I'm just as stuck wanting to fight for my freedom, but...." I stopped. 

"You want to help your father." Kari answered for me. 

"Yes...." 

"So are you agreeing only because you wanted to help your father?" Kari looked at me. 

"Yes..." I admitted. 

"I know this is hard for you but try to give the Princess a chance, I'm not taking sides. Just try to make amends with her, perhaps there's a reason why she is acting this way." Kari assumed. 

"Maybe... I just hope that the gods are going to help me." I spoke. 

Kair looked up seeing the sun dying down, she stood up calling for Nightlight to come over to her. 

"Let's head back, I'm sure their be serving food for all of us." Kari smiled. 

"Sure..." I whispered.

* * *

**~Dinning Room at Dunbroch~**

Both Merida and Hiccup didn't want to attend dinner with each other, even if both of their parents were there. Elinor was sitting next to where her daughter was sub post to be sitting at. Hiccup was sitting next to his dad while the two eat the food given on their plate. 

Hiccup only looked up to the stairs in hopes that the Princess wasn't going to come after all, he only wanted to eat and quickly leave right away. 

"So your Highness." Stoick broke the silence. 

"Elinor, please call me Elinor." Elinor smiled. 

"Elinor, where is your daughter?" Stoicked asked. 

"Oh she-... Has her own activities she does on her own. She'll be coming soon...." Elinor stared at the stairs. 

"(clears throat) But enough of my daughter. Hiccup." Elinor called Hiccup. 

"U-uh yea?" Hiccup stuttered. 

"How is your stay so far?" Elinor asked. 

"I-it's f-fine... I-I mean great!" Hiccup stuttered. 

"Don't need to be nervous Hiccup, your part of the family now-.... Merida! There you are." Elinor smiled as her daughter walked down the stairs staring at Hiccup. 

Hiccup saw Merida staring at him and quickly looked at his food, not wanting anymore conflict than what had happened between them. Merida looked away from Hiccup and her mother as she sat into her seat taking a bite of her food. 

"Merida." Elinor called to her. 

Merida looked down at her plate as she took another bite not wanting to answer to her mother. After finishing she could feel her mother staring at her and swallowed her food. 

"Yes mum?" Merida continued to look down. 

"Would you like to tell us what you did today?" 

Hiccup could already tell this wasn't going to go well already. He tried his best to listen to Kari's advice but only could stare at Merida waiting for her to yell at him once again. 

"No.." Merida spat. 

Long silence came inside the room, making all the tension thin between the two. 

"Hiccup, why don't you tell Merida about the Dragon academy." Stoick broke the silence. 

"I don't wish to know." Merida spat. 

"Merida!" Her mother scolded. 

Merida was glaring at Hiccup, Hiccup only let a sigh out knowing where this dinner was going to go. 

"That's great." Hiccup commented. 

"Hiccup." Stoick warned. 

"I don't want to know anything about him..." 

"MERIDA!" Elinor yelled. 

Hiccup slaps his hands onto the table having enough of Merida's comments that she's been spatting at him. 

"What have I done to you that makes you want to treat me this way?!?" Hiccup glared at Merida. 

"Hiccup!" Stoick scolded Hiccup.

"A lot!" Merida yelled back. 

"Merida!" Elinor yelled. 

"Please tell me than!" Hiccup yelled. 

"Your a Viking!" Merida screamed

"That's nothing new!" Hiccup glared at Merida

"I don't want to marry you!" Merida yelled at Hiccup.

"Somethings we both agree on!" Hiccup yelled at Merida.

"Your nothing but a troll! I know your plans I don't want anything to do with them!" Merida glared at Hiccup. 

"STOP IT" Both of their parents screamed at the top of their lungs. 

Hiccup stood up from his seat causing the chair to creek, he ran out of the room getting out as fast as he can. 

"Merida! You go and apologize this instant!" Her mother scolded her. 

Instead of answering, Merida stood from her seat like Hiccup and ran towards her room where she would change into her ridding clothes. 

"I'm so sorry about that Stoick. I'll go have a word with my daughter, excuse me." Elinor excused herself from the table chasing after her daughter. 

Stoick let a long sigh of breath out as his head fell into his hands, he knows that this is going to be a long day. 

* * *

**~Merida's Room~**

I can't believe him! He dares to yell at me?!? 

"Merida!" My mother screamed. 

"What!" I yelled back. 

She came running into my room glaring at me. 

"How could you?!?" My mom yelled. 

"What?" I asked. 

"How could you embarrass them! Embarrass me!" Elinor screamed. 

"I'm not going to go through with this!" I yelled. 

"Yes you are! You are going to apologize to Hiccup!" 

"NO! When have you ever took a chance to think about me!" I felt tears forming in my eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Mom looked at me. 

"This marriage! I can help with this war... I can-...." I couldn't help but start crying more. 

"Oh Merida." I felt my mom hugged me with her arms. 

I couldn't help but cry more and more, I just hope mom understands about how I feel about everything. I need to be strong for dad.... I wish he was here. 

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here. I know it's been hard for you since your father has been gone, but you have to be strong for him alright?" Mom looked at me. 

I only nodded my head to her question. 

"Good. I'm sorry for putting you in this position dear. I wish I could try something different, I really do. But I want to protect you in anyway I can. I love you Merida." Mom told me. 

"(sniff) I-I l-love you too...." I finally spoke. 

"I know it's hard, it's been hard for all of us." Elinor whispered. 

"Let me tell you something that your father wanted for me to do before he died." My mother began. 

"What?" 

"Your father wanted you to find someone that would not only take care of you, but also our home as well. And he knew you would be strong through everything even if he's gone." Mom told me. 

"Dad said that?" I asked mom. 

"Yes, and even if he was gone he knew how much stronger you'll become because you'll want to protect us all." Mom smiled at me. 

"You know, I was like you when I was in this same situation." Mom told me. 

"Really?" I looked at Mum. 

"Yes. I was very mad at my mother, I never wanted any part of this marriage with your father. But I soon understand that it was tradition." Mum told me. 

"But mom, you broke tradition so I could chose my fate." 

"Yes I did. I found out from you that I don't have to make you follow your fate. I can allow you to find your fate at your own time." Mom smiled at me. 

I never thought about what had happened at the time she meet dad, I guess she really did had it harder than me at the time. Maybe I'm thinking about this marriage too hard.... Maybe I was wrong about mom. 

"I-.... Merida." Mom stopped. 

"I never wanted you to be forced to marry anyone one you didn't want to be with. I.... I always wanted you to be happy dear....." 

I saw tears falling down moms face. She must be having just as hard as I am since Dad passed away, not only she has to protect me and my brothers but do best for our home. 

"Mum?" 

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I really do wish there was something else I could do....." Mom cried. 

"Mum, I-..... I wanted to help... After dad..." I stopped. 

I was also crying too, along with mom. We both sat there looking at each other as tears were coming out of our eyes. Maybe mom does understand what I'm feeling, I just needed to talk to her to find out.

* * *

**~Hiccup First POV~**

Dinner went great! Yeah having a Princess that hates your guts, top it all up I'm going to marry her soon. With all the anger building up inside of me, I picked a rock off the grass and threw it across from me. I screamed loudly into the air, throwing my arms into the air. Letting my mind settled down I was able to calm myself down as Toothless stood next to me. 

"I-I'm fine bud..." I really wasn't. 

Toothless knew it too, he would always be there whenever I'm upset just to cheer me up in hopes to help me. I'm not sure about this anymore... What am I sub post to do? With the Princess hating your guts to death and being forced into this marriage... 

"How am I to bring our clans together if the Princess and I can't get along?" 

Letting a loud sigh out, I sat down onto the grass as Toothless laid next to me. I continue to look at the ground as nothing happens, what can I do now? 

"What do you think about the Viking's?" 

I quickly stood up hiding behind a tree where I stare out seeing who was also outside in the woods with me. 

"I don't know Hardie, I say that there here in good intentions." One man spoke out. 

"Aye say that they're just in much trouble as us in this war." 

"But Marcus, what do you know of what they could be really planning?" Hardie questioned. 

"Even Duncan thinks something else is going on with the Berk clan." The man Hardie looked over towards Duncan. 

I can only assume these are either guards of the Castle that work at Dunbroch's castle, or at least that I see. 

"Well whoever this son of Stoick is, he had better not harm the Princess in any means." Hardie shook his hands. 

Well, hopefully I won't get into any conflict with this man Hardie later. I'd rather not get another person on my back, I already have the Princess hating me already. 

"Seems like Hardie has it for the Princess." Duncan teased. 

Hardie's face turned red as he looked away pushing Duncan down. 

"A-ye... I'm just saying for the good for the Princess!" Hardie stuttered. 

"No need to hide it Hardie. Ducan and aye know you and the Princess spent some time together at the last games." Marcus smiled. 

"You both must be mistaken, like all the other ladies around fall for my charms." Hardie posed. 

This guy has a big ego for his head, but what am I to say? He's handsomer than me so am I really beating him at this point? Honestly the Princess would be better off with Hardie than me at any means. 

"We must be off! Our fathers are already heading off the Castle to meet up with the King and Queen." Hardie quickly changed the subject. 

All three men made their way towards the Castle leaving me and Toothless alone. I know sooner or later I'm going to have to meet up with these guys. I turned around hopped onto Toothless where we both flew towards the Castle. 

* * *

**~Dunbroch Castle~**

I landed out side where my dad was waiting for me and Toothless, him and Skullcrusher were waiting as everyone living at Dunbroch was staring at us. Guessing from the looks of their faces they've never seen dragons before. 

"Hiccup." My dad called. 

"Hey dad..." I looked away. 

"Are you alright?" He asked me. 

"Oh I don't know! I'm just peachy! I love having the Princess hating my guts." I rolled my eyes. 

"Son, I know this is hard-" 

"Hard? I-I think that is an understatement." 

"Hiccup. Just give her time." My dad stopped. 

"Sure." I spat. 

"Just for today be nice to the Princess, your going to be introduce with the three other Lords and their dads." Dad told me. 

"What?" I looked at him. 

"They're just inside right now waiting for us." My dad gestured at the doors. 

"A-and what am I sub post to do if the Princess yells at me?" 

"Just- .... Trust me she won't son." 

I shook my head back and forth and followed my dad inside, I saw three other men inside kneeling down in front of the King and Queen. As my dad and I walked in front of the stairs I saw the  Princess staring down at her feet as if she was upset with something else. I'm just happy she's not glaring at me. 

"Stoick, good timing!" The Queen smiled at us. 

"My Lords, this is Stoick the Vast and his son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Elinor introduced us. 

I saw three older man with the three young man I saw in the woods earlier. 

"This is Lord Macintosh and his son, Hardie." Elinor introduce the two. 

Both Lord Macintosh and Hardie had blue tribe symblos drawn all over their face and body. The two had red pattern kilts with black hair. Lord Macintosh was skinny and slightly taller than his son, Hardie looked just as much as his dad. No wonder he looks better than me... 

"Lord Dingwall and his son, Duncan." 

Lord Dingwall was much smaller than the other two Lords. He was standing on a step to appear taller or just as tall as the others. His son however was taller and more scrawny than the other two sons. Well I don't feel as bad now. He and his dad had blonde hair with green patterned kilts and green shirts. 

"Lord Macguffin and his son, Marcus." 

Lord Macguffin was just as tall and big as my dad. Much bigger than me in size, they both had green kilts with brown vest and a blue shirt on. Marcus looked nervous seeing me and my dad, I don't know what he has to be nervous about. 

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" Hardie laughed. 

Everyone was staring at Hardie who had his arms crossed across his chest as he was smiling at me. 

"So this is the so call Stoick the Vast son? The Dragon Tamer?" Hardie smiled. 

"Hardie! I would watch your tongue, he has a dragon at his side as we speak." Elinor scolded Hardie. 

"S-so if he has a dragon at his side? What if he has plans?" Hardie spat. 

"Hardie!" 

This time Merida scolded Hardie which surprised me a lot,  I thought she was going to let Hardie speak his mind out. 

"P-princess?" Hardie stuttered. 

"I would like you to stop. You may be talking way over your head as you see his Dragon is not only the fastest dragon but also also the hardest to find in the sky." Merida glared. 

Hardie's face turned pale from what the Princess said, but still surprised me that she went to defend me at the very least. I wonder if she really changed her mind about me? 

"Thank you Merida. Where were I? Oh yes, Hiccup and my Daughter Merida will be married in two weeks time. Hiccup will soon to be King so I wish all of us to get to know the young lad and his story for us to listen to." Elinor spoke. 

Everyone kept silent letting the Queen informing us about what's going to happen. 

"Now let's us all head to our beds for the night since we all be doing activities tomorrow. Merida why don't you show Hiccup his room." Elinor suggested her Daughter. 

 Merida nodded her head wave me to follow her, in which I did. I followed her up stairs where she stopped to the side of the door and gestured me to the door. 

"This will be your room for the time being." Merida informed me. 

"I-I thought we were sharing a room together... Since you know...." I rubbed the back of my neck. 

I saw a tint of blush burning onto her cheeks as he stared at me, she shook her head staring at he floor. 

"N-not until were married." Merida stuttered. 

I didn't say anything, just stared at Merida seeing she was still blushing about the question I asked. I'm just glad she didn't see mine as well, something I don't want her to see. Merida looked up to see me and started to walk away, but before heading down the hallway she stopped taking a deep breath and turned around to see me. 

"Hiccup?" She called. 

That was the first time she called me... 

"U-uh yes?" I stuttered. 

"Would you-.... I'd like ya to come with me for a horse ride." Merida smiled. 

"S-sure..." 

Merida smiled back and me and continued on to what she was doing before, as she left me behind Toothless ran pasted Merida coming up to see me. I didn't say anything I'm just still stunned about Merida asking me to go horse back riding with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Again I've been so buys as of late I'm trying my best to get some time back for myself so that way I can do the hobbies I love so much! I want to give you guys stories to read and Mericcup drawings to love. Till then I will try my best to get the time that I want to spare for Mericcup drawings and Fanfic's I write. So till then I will see you all later, bye~!


	3. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Again sorry for the long wait for my story, I've been busy as of late and this time I've finally gotten time to write at least some chapters to my other stories. I really like this story that I'm writing. So I hope you enjoy this one!

**_Warning: None_ **

**~Hiccup POV~**

It was early in the morning, I was woken up by Toothless licking my face.

"Ah! Toothless you know that doesn't wash off!"

Toothless jumped off the bed sitting down in the room where I was currently staying at the Dunbroch Castle. I had to blink my eyes twice seeing that the events that had happened yesterday weren't all a dream.

"Were not home are we bud?"

Toothless shook his head back and forth as if saying 'Nope' which didn't really make me feel any better. The Princess asked me to horseback riding with her... The Princess ask me!

"A-am I still dreaming bud? The Princess asked me, asked me! Th-that's nothing that I would expect out of her mouth!" I yelled.

I quickly strap up my leg that was leaning against my bed and put on a shirt that I brought with me. As I put over my second green shirt over, I paced back and forth in the room placing my hand on my head.

"W-what if she still holds a grudge against me? What if she's pretending to like me in order to please her parents? I-I mean I wouldn't-... Th-that would make sense since after all she said-... I'm rambling on again aren't I?" As I stopped I looked over Toothless who stared at me.

I could tell he was telling me to calm down. I let a long breath out as I went over to pick up my black leather armor, though I really didn't need it today I thought about putting it on.

"(Sigh) What am I going to do bud?" I walked over to my bed and sat back down onto the matters.

I sat down my armor onto the bed next to me and I put my head into my hands, thinking about what may happen today is the last thing I want to think about. Toothless pushed my leg to get my attention, I patted his head thanking him.

"Thanks bud. Let's get going, shall we? We should get you something to eat."

* * *

**~Merida~**

I woke up thinking about what I had asked Hiccup to do with me today. Even if I had already gotten dressed up, eat food to fill me up, how am I sub-post to stop thinking about this? What if I made a mistake about asking Hiccup?

But I do remember what happened yesterday.

* * *

**~Yesterday~**

"Perhaps the two of you should just talk to each other." My mom suggested.

It was after we had both cried together calming each other down. I didn't want to say anything, even if I could I'm not sure if Hiccup could forgive me. Before my mother said anything else someone had knocked on my door.

"Yes, come in." My mom called.

It's was Stoick, he opened the door closing it behind him as he walked towards us. I looked towards the ground not wanting to look at him seeing that I acted badly in front of the two.

"Your Highness, I was hoping to get a word with you." Stoick spoke.

"Merida perhaps you should talk with Stoick. I'll let ya both speak in private." My mom left to room.

"I know how hard it is for you. It's just as hard on my son as well. His mother died right in front of him, this was three months before your mother called our clan for help." Stoick sat next to me on my bed as he looked at me.

"He's been strong through this battle, but I can tell when my son is upset." Stoick informed me.

"A-aye... I'm sorry, I-I never knew-"

"Don't be, I know how you would feel." Stoick stopped me.

"Before we were attacked three months ago, Hiccup and his mom were helping the other gather fish for our dragons. Nothing seemed out of the blue, but than dragon trappers came by and attacked us. Hiccup did his best leading everyone to safety, but his mother sacrificed herself to save him. He's never forgiven himself for that incident." Stoick told me.

I didn't know what to say at this point, I for once was speechless. Perhaps I should really be talking to Hiccup, he and I lost people we've loved and felt guilty for. Maybe we do have something to share.

* * *

**~Present Day~**

Perhaps it was a mistake to talk to Hiccup today. Let's just get over the to stables and get over where Angus was at. I walked outside where Angus was staying at, as I continue to walk over I saw Hardie leaning over the fence as if he was waiting for me.

At of all the times, he comes now?

Doesn't take one step for him to notice me.

"Ah. Princess, how are ya this lovely morning?" Hardie stood straight.

"Nothing ya should be concern about." I spat.

"Why Princess, that's harsh ain't it?" Hardie crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what if is? I'm not here to talk to ya." I spoke out.

"Ow, Princess I'm only here to talk to ya in friendly terms." Hardie smiled.

"I don't want to see ya Hardie." I spat.

"Why? Is it because of what I did? I'm sorry-"

"Nu ya can't! If you were you would have stopped but ya didn't! Just be glad my mother never saw what you did, or she would have done more the pull ya ear." I yelled.

Hardie stood stunned as he had no words to say, even if he was trying to win my heart again this time he couldn't.

"Aye I kissed ya without asking, but that's not the reason your mad at me. Isn't it?" Hardie asked. 

I stared at Angus who was waiting for me in the meantime, I didn't want Hardie here in the first place.

"Aye forgave you for that, but ya should know what you did!" I yelled.

Hardie only put his hand up in defense as he was only trying his best to talk to me.

"What I said is the-"

"Look a dragon!"

Hardie and I looked upwards where we saw Hiccup with Toothless flying over and landing near the stables. Hiccup had then hopped off of Toothless where he switches his riding foot over to walking foot. Hiccup walked over to me where he was Hardie, the look on his face you could tell he wishes he hadn't come.

"Hiccup! Come over here lad!" I called him over.

Hiccup walked over towards us as Toothless walked behind him, he had one hand behind his head as the other was at his side. It was strange seeing him without his armor.

"M-morning Princess Merida." Hiccup greeted.

"So Hiccup, what brings you here with the Princess?" Hardie smirked.

"A-actually the Princess asked me here." Hiccup answered.

Hardie stunned to look at me as if he needed me to confirm that what Hiccup said was true.

"Aye I did, but enough of that. How was your morning so far?" I asked Hiccup.

"O-oh... Toothless and I went out to grab some fish." Hiccup stuttered.

"Dragons eat fish?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's mainly what they eat from what we've known." Hiccup smiled patting Toothless's head.

Hardie had glared at Hiccup as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't help the fact you're a Viking." Hardie spat.

Hiccup glared at Hardie as he took a deep breath in.

"Well, at least I'm willing to help the Princess out with the invaders." Hiccup smiled.

I couldn't help but smile since I've always wanted someone to put Hardie inside his place at least. Since Hiccup was here, we could get going to our ride together.

"All right boys, Hardie if ya don't mind I was going to take Hiccup out for a while." I walked past Hardie.

I went over to where my father's horse was being held at the time and set him up for Hiccup to ride him. I pulled the horse out as Hiccup stood there staring at me. Hardie shook his head as he walked away in frustration.

"So... He's someone you like?" Hiccup break the silence.

"Ugh! Aye, don't even want to talk about it. Hardie is thick headed as his looks, he never knows when to leave someone alone." I told Hiccup.

"Oh.." Hiccup spoke out.

"So, this is Aoidh. He was my father's horse." I told Hiccup as I patted Aoidh.

"Aoidh? What does that mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Spirit. My dad thought Aoidh had a fighting spirit so he thought it suited him." I smiled.

"W-well... Is he nice?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Why? You've never ridden a horse before?" I had to ask.

"No, never. Dragons yes. A horse no."

Well, that's going to change now.

"We'll change that today. Come here."

I grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled it over to Aoidh side, there I told Hiccup to brush his hand lightly. I swear I thought I had seen him blushing. Hiccup at first stopped in anticipation but soon did as I said and learn Aoidh wasn't as bad as he thought.

"There." I smiled.

"Well... He's not so bad." Hiccup smiled.

"Yes, and you're going to ride him." I walked over to Angus.

"W-what?" Hiccup looked over towards me.

He saw me bring Angus out setting his saddle up, as I finished I climbed up sitting on top of the saddle.

"Oh don't look at me like that ya wee lamb." I smiled.

"Wee lamb?" Hiccup raised his brow.

"Aye, a wee lamb. Ya don't know what a lamb is?"

"No, not really." Hiccup admitted.

I had to laugh, I didn't mean to make it as though I was laughing at Hiccup but he's just funny with his responses.

"Your funny Hiccup, and a nice strange man." I smiled.

Hiccup quickly turn his head away as if he had to hide his face and quickly struggle to climb onto Aoidh. After some time and trial, he finally was able to get onto the saddle.

"See ya did it." I spoke out.

"I-it wasn't that bad. All right Toothless, I'll be back, stay out of trouble okay." Hiccup looked towards Toothless.

"Well if ya going to be with me better learn fast because I love riding fast."

With that I lead Angus towards the forest at a fast pace, I heard Hiccup yelling behind me as I rode away in a hurry.

* * *

**~Hiccup First POV~**

After a while of riding horses with Merida she stopped and hopped of Angus just so I could catch up with her. As I slowly rode Aoidh to Merida I stopped him and tried my best not to fall off of him. I slipped my hand and fell onto my back as I felt the pain onto my back.

So much for trying... The gods hate me...

I heard Merida laughing at me, pretty sure she thought I wasn't that great...

"W-what is so funny?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just... Never mind" Merida smiled.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"No no! I wasn't laughing at ya.. I just-... Sorry." Merida held her arms.

"I-it's all right." I spoke out.

"It's really nothing against you Hiccup, aye just thought of something funny my father and I did."

"Really?" I had to ask.

"Yes.." She stopped.

"What did you and your dad do?" I asked.

Merida didn't say anything she just looked away from me thinking about if she wanted to share anything.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked-"

"No no, it's all right. It's just I've never told anything one what had happened, except my mom and brothers..." Merida spoke out.

"If you don't want to talk about it I don't-"

"It's all right, I really don't mind... It feels like it was yesterday, I was riding with my dad in this forest shooting arrows together as my mom would just watch us. He'd be sword fighting me, as we laughed." Merida stopped.

I saw her eyes closed as if she didn't want to show anything between them, even if she was trying to hide it I could tell she still upset about what happened to her dad. I did what I thought was best, I hugged her. She stood still from my actions then I felt her arms wrap around me as if returning the hug.

"Th-they attacked us... H-he told me to run with mom, but I didn't want to... Aye, want to stay and help fight... He-... he-..." Merida choked as I saw tears falling down her cheeks.

She didn't say anything next she just held onto my shirt as she let herself cry about the incident that had happened. I really didn't know what to say... It's like she was like me. Both of us feeling guilty about had happened to our loved ones. But she must be going through pressure as well.

After letting Merida dry her tears, she took a deep breath wiping the tears away as she stood up straight.

"I'm sorry to hear about that..." I spoke out.

Merida smiled at me as she shook her head back and forth.

"There's no need for ya to be sorry Hiccup." Merida spoke.

"I-it's just... I-I thought you still hated me and everything... I'm trying my best to at least make this-... Us... Never mind." I turned away.

"Hiccup..." Merida spoke softly.

"I'm sorry.." I spoke out.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did at the table. A-aye... I just still couldn't accept that we were getting married."

I turned back around seeing Merida looking away as she gave me a quick glance towards me.

"Right..." I commented.

There was a dead silence between us.

"Hiccup?"

I looked up seeing Merida holding her hands together, playing with each other as she walked up to me.

"I-I'm sorry for everything... I just want to make things right between you and me... I shouldn't be acting the way I did with you only because you're a Viking. Your clan is helping us out and I should be grateful. Can we start over?" Merida extended her hand towards me.

I really didn't know what to say, I was stuck for words. I just looked at Merida in shock seeing what she was saying, but I took her hand into my and she smiled at me. We just held each other hands as we both smiled at each other. For a little while, I thought her smile was very beautiful.

Merida realizing she was holding my hands too long she pulled away looking away as did I. I hope she didn't see me blush.

"I-I'll just let you know. When we do get married I won't... Touch you..." Hiccup put his hands up in the air.

"Really?" I asked him.

"I'd rather have you be comfortable... Then make you uncomfortable..." What are you saying Hiccup!?!

I really hope she didn't see me blush this time.

"That's very kind of ya Hiccup... I-I... What I've been told couples have a night together after they are wedded... Thank ya for that..."

"D-don't worry... Let's talk about something else shall we?" I stuttered.

"Right! H-how are things with you and your dad?" Merida quickly asked.

"All right... Just don't want anything going wrong." I admitted.

"Have you've been getting pressure from your dad?" Merida asked.

"You could say that." I looked away.

"Sorry..." Merida looked down.

"No, no you don't need to apologize. Maybe we just need to work things out for this war." I suggested.

"If my mom allows me to... I can be honest with ya Hiccup. I'm not sure who is attacking us and the Lords, all we know is that they have dragons." Merida informed me.

"What kind of dragons?" I asked.

"Well from what I remember from the attack the dragons had armor on and knew how to get everyone separated." Merida informed me.

"Armor?"

"Aye, as if they knew we have weapons." Merida spoke.

"That doesn't sound like any other person we've known. However is attacking you guys must know something about dragons. Since all of theirs is covered in armor." Hiccup spoke his mind.

"Is there another clan you might know Hiccup?" Merida asked me.

"That we may know? No. Most of them aren't friends with dragons like us." I informed her.

"So what does that mean for us?" Merida asked me.

"Whoever these people are, they are not going to send weapons at us. It's their dragons, and their clear goal is to take over every land as possible." I spoke my thoughts out.

"Aye should tell my mom." Merida spoke out.

"I'm sure my dad already told her." I told her.

"How?"

"My dad had talked to your mom before we came and she mentions most of the attacks had armored dragons." I told her.

"Could I get a dragon?" Merida smiled at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"It seems that the best idea to protect me. Plus I could fly away if I were a target don't ya think?" Merida asked.

"W-well yeah... I-it's just not that easy Merida."

"What ya mean?" She raised her brow.

"You have to gain a dragons trust, you just can't ride them. You need to know about dragons first before you decide on getting one." I told her.

"It can't be that hard Hiccup." Merida smirked.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I smiled at her, she really thinks it's going to be that easy then?

"Really? All right tomorrow let's see if you got what it takes then." I smiled.

"All right ya wee lamb, I accept your challenge." Merida smiles at me.

Really seems as though the Princess and I are getting along just fine maybe well be fine.

* * *

**~Merida First POV~**

I've never thought Hiccup was such a kind man, even when I found out what happened to his mother I still think he's very kind.

After some time that I spent together with Hiccup teaching him about dragons, I was able to learn more about him.

"Hiccup, whatever happened to your foot?" I asked him.

"Y-you really want to know?" Hiccup asked me.

"Aye, I should know more about ya." I answered.

"O-oh all right. Well, when I was younger my home was a land of kill or be killed. You either help rebuild a house or fight the dragons." Hiccup told me.

"Ya use to fight dragons?" Merida looked at me shocked.

"Yeah we used to, that was until I shot down Toothless. At first, I just wanted to prove to my dad that I was just a strong as him, but I didn't..." Hiccup looked away.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I saw someone scared just like me." Hiccup looked back at me.

"What happened then?"

"I learn through Toothless that dragons aren't as bad as we were told. My mom eventually finds out that I was hiding Toothless, but she wanted me to show dad a peaceful solution." Hiccup told me.

"So ya told your dad? Did he take it well?" I asked him.

"No, not really. He took Toothless to find the dragon nest to stop all the dragon attacks. But what he didn't know that every nest has a Queen in it, so I set Toothless free and attack the Queen before they attack our people. I was injured, knocked off of Toothless. He couldn't save all of me he just had to make it even, and -"

Hiccup pulled his foot up showing his metal left foot and smiled at me.

"Pegleg!" Hiccup smiled.

I had to smile at the little show of his leg.

"Wait Toothless had to make it even with you? How?" I had to ask.

"When I shot Toothless down one of his wings on his tail was missing, so since that happened he wanted the both of us to be the same." Hiccup smiled.

"So when do I get to meet up with Toothless?" I asked Hiccup.

"When we get back I'll introduce you to Toothless." Hiccup smiled.

"Really? I-I..." I stopped.

"What?" Hiccup looked at me.

"Oh nothing, aye just thought... Let's just get going shall we?" I hopped back onto Angus.

Hiccup didn't say anything he's hopped onto Aoidh and followed me back to home.

* * *

**~Dunbroch Stables~**

I probably should have asked Merida what she was thinking, but she just shook it off and lead me back to her home. After taking both of our horsebacks and settling them back into the stables, I looked around for Toothless and he was nowhere to be found.

"Toothless!" I called him.

I saw starting to get worried since I left him alone, hopefully he didn't get himself into trouble.

"Merida!"

I turn around seeing three boys with red curls just like Merida who had Toothless following behind them.

"Hamish? What is it?" Merida asked Hamish.

"We saw this dragon outside." The other boy spoke.

"He saw us caring fish so we gave it to him." The other spoke.

"He started following us!" All three of them spoke at the same time.

Merida started laughing as she held her stomach, I just called Toothless over so I would make sure he wasn't going any trouble.

"There you are bud, I've been looking for you. Did you make new friends already?" I ask him.

"Your dragon must of meet my brothers. This is Hamish." Merida pointed to one.

"Harris and Hubert."

I have no idea how she can tell her brothers apart, but might as well have her tell me who is who. 

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." I introduced myself.

"Toothless?" I can only assume to be Harris asked me.

"He's your dragon?" Hubert asked me.

"Ah-... Yes, and his name is Toothless. Toothless a Nightfury, the holy offspring of Death." I told all of them.

All of Merida's brothers stared at Toothless in awe, even if he was the Offspring of Death everyone seems to love Toothless even more. Toothless only stuck his tongue out as he smiled when Merida started to rub under his chin.

"Thank ya for taking care of my wee devil brothers. Ya cute dragon!" Merida smiled at me.

I could only smile at them all seeing that Toothless was just enjoying all the attention he was getting, I simply crossed my arms across my chest as I smiled at everyone. I couldn't help but feel happiness seeing Merida's brothers enjoy themselves around Toothless, it was like I'm part of their family.

"So do I get to ride Toothless tomorrow?" Merida asked me.

"You said that you can handle dragons, so let's see if you can handle a ride with Toothless tomorrow. Unless you want to admit something to me?" I smirked at her.

I could have sworn I saw her blush before turning her head away as if she was nervous about me, or something else in general. I just shrugged it off seeing it wasn't important as I saw her brothers all laughing.

"No aye ain't admitting to anything! If ya think ya can fool me, think again!" Merida glared at me. 

I could only laugh seeing that Merida just wanted to prove herself, though this will be interesting to see how she will handle Toothless.

"All right, we'll just see tomorrow." I spoke out.

Merida only shook her head back and forth as I smiled at her.

"So when are ya two going to get married?" Hamish asked.

I only blushed seeing I was being reminded about our arranged marriage, knowing that it'll be in two weeks time.

"T-two weeks time..." I answered.

I looked over to Merida who didn't say anything, she just looked away from all of us as she holds her arms together.

"You'll be our brother in law." Harris looked over to his brother Hubert.

"All right boys." Merida spoke out.

"Aren't ya supposed to be with Maudie?" Merida raised her brow at them.

"Merida ya won't tell her that we were here will ya?" Her brother Hamish asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Where are those wee devils?!?"

"Please Merida!" All three of them begged.

"All right, alright. I'll only hold my tongue if ya give me one favor." Merida proposed.

"Fine! Let's get out of here." Harris pulled both of his brothers away, running as far away as possible before getting caught by Maudie.

Right after Merida's brother had run off a woman in white came stomping her way towards us.

"Princess, have ya seen your brother?" She asked in almost a calm tone.

"No, what happened?" Merida asked.

"Those wee devils threw a basket of fish all over me!" Maudie yelled.

"Aye, I'll keep an eye on them." Merida smiled.

Maudie put a small smile on her face as she walked away from the two of us, I only looked over to Merida who was smiling.

"So... Your brothers..." I started.

"Wee devils, they are always pulling pranks on anyone. Mostly Maudie poor girl. So do be careful around them, they may act nice but ya never know." Merida informed me.

"Have they ever pulled a prank on you?" I asked her.

"Aye, they tried once. Never did it again." Merida smiled at me.

"W-well I'm glad I made a good impression on them." I stuttered.

"Why would you think like that? Aye knew they would like ya." Merida smiled at me.

"R-really? It's just-"

"Don't listen to Hardie. He's dull-witted and full of himself. He's never one to listen to anyone, even if it's reasonable. The lad will never listen." Merida looked away as if she was glaring at him right there.

"He's the son of a clans leader if I need to be King I want to try to impress everyone." I spoke my mind.

"Hardie is only one man, that is what he his. A dull-witted one for sure, ya will never impress him unless ya did something he's never seen before. Ya don't have to worry your self Hiccup, especially with Hardie. Ya impressed me more than ya did with my mom." Merida smiled.

"Yeah... Wait... I did?" I asked.

"Ya did, you and Toothless both did. Ya impressed my brothers me and my mother, aye pretty sure you will impress everyone one else here when you show or teach everyone about dragons. I don't think there's anything else I could say." Merida spoke out.

I didn't open my mouth as Merida started to walk her way towards the castle, she motioned her hand to me to follow her and I did. What will be in store for us, I'm not sure. I'm just hoping that I can continue this relationship with Merida that way I can make this marriage work for the both of us.

In that way, I can learn to be a great leader for Dunbroch and Berk, not only being a great King but someone who can also bring peace to both of our lands. Maybe, I can even help teach everyone about dragons so that way they have another way of using transportation. I just can only hope that Hardie can eventually warm up to me.

Seems as though not only he doesn't just hates my guts but seems he has some history with Merida. The only way of finding out is the ask her, but I think I find that out sooner than I think, I can only hope that Hardie can warm up to me soon. I feel as something may happen soon and it's not only going to affect everyone here but our relationship with both of our clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long wait for this chapter, I knew I've been saying I'll be posting soon but I've gotten delayed for a long time. One reason is, I just got sick and two getting a new job. I'm currently transiting into my new job so that is why I've been away for a while. But do enjoy this chapter and leave a review to help me improve, thank you.


	4. Dragon Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well and are doing great as well and I want to thank everyone who has read my chapters so far. Please do mind I'm trying my best to post as fast as possible since I've been very busy as of late. But please do leave a comment after you are done the reading. Enjoy~!

_**Warning: None** _

**~Dragon Lessons~**

**~Merida's POV~**

I had motioned Hiccup to follow me back that way we could talk to each other more and learn more about each other. That was then we both heard not only dragons but other people gasping as the yell 'Dragons!' I saw about five people hopping off their dragons, one was bigger than the rest had blonde hair with a large dragon next to him.

Next was someone slightly shorter than him, he had black hair with black fur and curled horns on his helmet. I saw two other people who had blonde hair and looked the same, except one was a man the other a woman. I saw another beautiful woman who had blonde hair, she was caring an ax with her and I could see her staring at Hiccup.

As I turn my head to look at Hiccup, it was as if he felt sorry or possible regretted something he had done. I started to feel guilty, could Hiccup have possibly been in a relationship before this arranged Marriage?

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"Huh what? Oh... N-no nothing... It's nothing..." Hiccup Answered.

Hiccup only turned around looking away as he didn't turn back around, I turned my head seeing the blonde haired girl walking towards us.

"You must be the Princess Hiccup is arranged to marry." She Acknowledged.

"Aye, my name is Merida Dunbroch of the Dunbroch clan." I introduced myself.

"The names Astrid, Astrid Hofferson." Astrid introduced herself as she held her hand out.

I shook her hand as the others that were following her walked up to us.

"H-hey guys, so nice of you to finally come by." Hiccup joked.

"You could thank the twins for that." Astrid added.

"Hey! Not my fault Ruffnut and Tuffnut couldn't stop messing around." One of them yelled.

"That's Snotlout. He's always wanting to show off." Hiccup whispered to me.

"Hello beautiful. The names Snotlout, not sure if you've heard of me. But a big deal, I tamed a Monstrous Nightmare-" Snotlout bragged as his dragon whacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Hookfang!" Snotlout scolded.

I only laughed seeing his 'tamed' dragon only whacked his head to stop him from bragging so much. Snotlout regained himself as he smiled back at me showing off his muscles, I rolled my eyes as I saw Hiccup rolling his eyes as well.

"This is the twins Ruffnut, and Tuffnut." Hiccup introduces the two.

"Hey Hiccup why are you next to a talking fire?" Tuffnut began.

"Idiot that's her hair." His sister corrected him.

"Oh, well she has very bouncy fire hair. Oh! Do you have like fire powers or something?" Tuffnut asked.

"Aye don't have any powers. It's just my hair." I answered.

"And this is Fishlegs, he keeps track of all of the dragons we discover around." Hiccup interrupted.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Fishlegs introduced himself.

"Aye, likewise." I added.

"So, have you gotten used to having dragons around?" Astrid had asked me.

"It was something new at first, but aye gotten use to having Toothless around. He's a sweetheart." I smiled.

Astrid nodded her head in agreement as she gazed at Hiccup only seeing him look down away from her eyes. I could see the hurt in Astrid's eyes at Hiccup refused to look at her as if she just wanted to see him smile.

I could only feel sorry for Astrid, she is a beautiful woman that was very lucky to have Hiccup... I was starting to feel jealous about how beautiful she was...

"I'll let you be Hiccup. I'm sure you would like to catch up with everyone since you've been gone." I smiled. I quickly turned around making my way towards Angus.

I didn't hear Hiccup calling for me so I assumed he didn't need to stay any longer, as I went to Angus I could almost feel my heart beating fast as I held onto the fence. What was this? Why am I feeling this way? W-what am I saying?

"Aye, Princess so you are left alone without the dragon lad?" He smiled at me.

I only glared at him as I looked away.

"Hardie, I didn't hear you." I glared at him.

"Princess no need to be alarm." Hardie raised his hands off of me.

"Why are you really here Hardie?" I questioned him.

"I saw the other dragon riders and saw all the dragons that they have, I was only wanting to share my thoughts about them." Hardie added.

I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

"Do share." I allowed.

"The last attacks we've had have been dragons. Can we really trust the Berk clan? What if they turn against us or even worse are working with the ones attacking us?"

I could see where Hardie's concerns are at, but the question should be why would Hiccup or Stoick want to turn against us? We could help them with the war they are also going through.

"There's no need for concern Hardie. My mother trusts them very well. Aye trust Hiccup with my life so aye know he means well." I asserted.

Hardie only glared at me seeing where my opinion stand.

"Mark my words Princess, someday they will turn on us and till then what will you do?" He asked.

"I will fight like I always have." I concluded.

Right as I said that, Hiccup walked in seeing me and Hardie next to each other. He only gazed at us seeing we were talking to one and other.

"Very well." With that Hardie left us two alone.

"I-I was wondering where you went off to." Hiccup started.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You left without letting me know where you were going." Hiccup explained.

I was caught off guard at what he had said seeing that he wanted to make sure I was all right, though I do appreciate the gesture.

"Thank ya Hiccup. I really do appreciate the gesture that you've shown me." I smiled.

"O-oh your welcome. I was just worried I said something that made you leave..." Hiccup stopped.

"N-no it's not that. It's was that..." Do I even want to say it?

"What?" Hiccup asked me.

"A-aye thought you wanted to catch up with ya friends. I know you were away from them since ya gotten here." I quickly changed the subject.

"W-well... Yeah... But I-I'm sub-post to be with you, so I thought..." Hiccup stopped.

"L-let's go inside! I'm sure ya hungry aren't ya?" I interrupted.

"Well, now that you mentioned it I could eat." Hiccup answered.

"Come, we should head inside." I motioned Hiccup again to follow me.

After heading inside we both ate at the table to each other as both of our parents stared at us with glee. We could only smile and laugh about our day after having our fill. It wasn't long till Stoick had to be on his way seeing the rest of his clan had made their trip safely here. I could see him looking at Hiccup as Hiccup stood up excusing himself as he went on with his dad.

"Sure sounds like the two of you had fun together." My mother commented.

"Aye we did, and nothing more mum." I added.

"Are ya sure nothing more happened?"

"Mum!" I screamed.

I could feel my face blushing.

"I'm only teasing dear, I'm glad you and Hiccup put all that has happened aside and choose to give this Arrange Marriage a chance. Aye know it's going to be hard for the both of ya, but if ya are strong. Aya knows it." Mum added.

I glanced at my hands looking away from her view as I could only believe what happened earlier.

"What is bothering ya dear?" My mother questioned.

"It's nothing." I quickly added.

"Oh don't start with me, Aye know when something is wrong with ya. Now, what is it dear?" Mum asked.

"It's nothing to do with Hiccup... It's Hardie..." I started.

"Hardie? What has the boy done now?" My mother implored.

"He won't stop bothering me that's for one! But, he's questioning about the clan of Berk. He said he doesn't trust them at all, that they might attack us." I informed her.

"Don't ya worry dear, Hardie is just full of himself but like his father. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you trust Hiccup yes?" She asked me.

"Aye do trust Hiccup. He hasn't done anything with me at all since he came here."

"Then you have nothing to worry about dear. Now, you may be on your way as I have a business to attend to." Mother excused me.

"No lessons?" I asked.

"No lessons." Mum confirmed. 

* * *

The next morning came about and I had no idea what to expect from Hiccup after he had left. I woke up early so that way after I had fed Angus Hiccup and I could go on our way to ride Toothless. However, finding the skinny lad wasn't easy since he was nowhere to be found along with Toothless.

As I walked around I felt as though it wasn't the time just yet to meet up with Hiccup seeing he was nowhere to be found. I thought this was strange since Hiccup did promise to met me in the morning to give me lessons with Toothless. Though I was starting to get worried about Hiccup that all came to past seeing the black blur in the sky landing near me.

"Ya late." I joked.

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless quickly as he walked over to where I was currently standing.

"Sorry sorry, I was working on Toothless tail." Hiccup added.

"What for?" I asked.

"Since I've usually the one going on rides with Toothless, his tail is set for my leg. So last night I had to work on the mechanical to set for you." Hiccup smiled.

I didn't know what to say, I thought he had forgotten about our agreement today. But seeing having him explain why he was late was, to say the least. What am I saying?

"Aye thank ya, I just thought ya forgot about today." I implored.

"What? No, how could I miss this? I just want to see the Princess admit that she can't handle dragons." Hiccup smirked.

I glared my eyes at him as I puffed out my chest seeing how cocky he was being.

"Ya will see aye will never back down from a challenge." I argued.

"All right." Hiccup shrugged.

He hopped onto Toothless lending a hand for me to get up, I accepted and climbed behind him where he patted Toothless to get us away from the castle.

After landing somewhere far Hiccup helped me down as he started my first lessons on Dragons.

"One thing you need to know about Dragons. You need to gain the trust of a dragon, you can't ride any dragon without their trust with you." Hiccup explained.

"Well that's easy, I already got Toothless trusting me. What else do I need to know?" I assured.

"Hey now, it's not as easy as you think it is. Just because Toothless trusts you doesn't mean it's like this with any dragons. All of them are different, and I don't want you getting hurt by any of them." Hiccup asserted.

I only rolled my eyes seeing he only thought about my safety but I knew I could take care of myself fine.

"Aye can handle any dragon Hiccup, ya don't have to worry about me." I smiled.

"All right Merida, if you really think you can handle just any Dragon. Then let's start with riding one." Hiccup motioned me to go onto Toothless.

"W-what? Aye thought I was getting my own." I stuttered.

"Since you said you could handle any dragon you can learn about riding one." Hiccup smirked.

I puffed out as I glared at Hiccup, I only climbed onto Toothless as I didn't want to show that Hiccup was right.

"How will aye know how to fly Toothless?" Merida raised her brow.

"Oh so are you admitting that you need help?" Hiccup smirked.

"Aye didn't say that!" I screamed.

"I'm only joking Mer." Hiccup joked.

"Mer?"

"You don't like? I thought I would give you a short name." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

I only shrugged my shoulders as Hiccup climbed behind me, though I don't understand why he gave me a nickname though I do appreciate his gesture.

"All right, you move your foot to adjust Toothless's tail wing. You're going to help him fly as you ride him." Hiccup instructed me.

"O-okay..." I started.

"All right Toothless, let's just start off easy all right?" Hiccup patted his friend.

Toothless hummed in agreement noting that he knows what to do, lifting his wings up he took the two up towards the sky as they flew into the sky. 

* * *

**~Outside of Dunbroch~**

Astrid had taken the chance to check out the scenery around the Dunbroch area as she a Stormfly flew around the area. Seeing Kari up ahead she wanted to greet Kari up with her sister Nightlight.

"Hey, Kari." Astrid greeted.

"Hey Astrid, I didn't think you'd be here." Kari greeted back.

"So how's the area?" Astrid asked.

"So far very nice I really think the family has been very nice to us since we've moved near to the Castle." Kari noted.

"I saw Hiccup..." Astrid stopped.

"What did he say?" Kari looked at me.

"He introduced us with the Princess, I really didn't think he was going to marry her or someone like her." Astrid looked down.

"Why are you sad about it? Shouldn't you be the least happy that Hiccup is doing what best for our clan?" Kari questioned.

"I just don't trust the Princess." Astrid stopped.

"I see no reason not to trust her, her family already welcomed us in their home so what is there to distrust them?" Kari added.

"I-I know that! It's just-"

Before Astrid was going to add more of her thoughts into the conversation, she was interrupted by screaming in the background. The two women turn their heads seeing Merida and Hiccup flying in the air as the two seemed to be having a blast with their flight together.

"Is that?"

"The Princess and Hiccup, I believe so." Kari smiled.

"So what do you think of her now?" Kari asserted.

"She seems all right... For now." Astrid commented.

"(Giggles) Sure, but what am I to say? I can tell from the look on your face you still care about Hiccup." Kari observed.

"I-I... Do..." Astrid had stuttered.

"But." Kari added.

"But, I knew he's doing this for our clan and I can't let my emotions be the better judge of me. I just want what makes Hiccup happy." Astrid babbled.

"You still love him." Karie spoke for her.

"Yes..." Astrid admitted.

"It must have been hard for the two of you to move on." Kari implored.

"When Hiccup broke the news to me... I was the first to end it... I knew Hiccup couldn't do it, so I did what was best for the both of us..." Astrid continued to look away.

"I know it seems... Lost for you right now but there will be someone out there for you Astrid. You've just got to move on and be happy for Hiccup." Kari comforted Astrid.

Astrid could only smile at Kari seeing she was always wanting to make sure everyone is happy, she's always been a good friend between her and Hiccup. But deep down inside she still loved Hiccup, and wants to care from him. Though she knows it's best to keep her feelings aside for now only for Hiccup. 

* * *

**~Dunbroch Castle~**

The Queen had sat down with the Lords once again as all three of them reported about the ongoings that were happening onto their homes. So far most of the currents attacks that have been happening have continued one and must to attended too soon if the Lords will be helping their Queen out.

"It's always the same dragons, armored with sound knowledge as if they know how to separate out men apart." Lord Macguffin mentioned.

"Aye, what on you Lord Macintosh?" The queen questioned.

"The same situation as Lord Macguffin, though aye know it's not my place for me to say. My son is very worried for the Princess safety my Queen. Though Hiccup is with her, would it be best for her to get a dragon as well?"

"Why not all of us?" Lord Dingwall interrupted.

"Aye see. Very well, I will talk to Hiccup about all of your concerns though aye myself know nothing about these dragons. Aye know for now, in order to push the enemy away we must learn about these creatures. Aye, I'm sure that Hiccup will be willing to teach all of us about all of these dragons." The Queen smiled.

The Queen dismissed the Lords on their way as Stoick entered the room walking next to the Queen.

"You called for me?" Stoick spoke out.

"Stoick! Yes, aye need a favor of ya. Aye, know it's hard putting your son in this situation is already hard for ya. Aye, do apologize that there is nothing aye can give back as of this moment." The Queen acknowledges.

"Your husband was a dear friend and that's all I need from your family. I'm willing to give back for a dear friend and family." Stoick affirmed.

"Would your son Hiccup be willing to teach all of us about training dragons? Though aye myself wouldn't want to be near one, aye know for my daughter's safety would be best for myself to know as well." The Queen added.

"Hiccup would gladly help your family out, I'm sure of it. He's always stubborn but he will do anything to get people to understand Dragons." Stoick smiled.

"I'm only hopping once we and the Lords understand the dragons perhaps they won't be giving you and your son a hard time."

"Don't worry about Hiccup, he's been fine of his own. I know he will do well even if others don't seem so. I believe he will be better than what he was made for." Stoick added.

"Very well."

* * *

 

**~Outside of Dunbroch~**

After the lessons the Hiccup had taught Merida, it was time for the two to get back the to castle since it was close to eating time soon. Both Hiccup and Merida were smiling as they both had their fun riding along together.

"See? Dragons are not as easy as you think it is." Hiccup smirked.

"AYE! Just because aye didn't know about Toothless tail doesn't mean ya won!" Merida yelled.

"Well, I guess that means she admitting something isn't she?" Hiccup smiled.

"Aye didn't admit anything!" Merida smacked Hiccup's arm playfully as Hiccup only laughed at her actions.

"I'm only joking Mer, it's only fair that you know about the dragon by ridding them. So what have you've learned so far?" Hiccup asked.

"That they can fly pretty high!" Merida smiled.

"Well, not only that but all dragons have different skills and qualities. Not all of them are the same but some are different from the others." Hiccup informed Merida.

"Aye see, but aye must know more about these dragons of your Hiccup. Your Princess requests of it." Merida stood herself tall as she smiled playfully at Hiccup.

"Of course milady." Hiccup playfully bowed to Merida.

"Hiccup!"

The two turned their heads overseeing Stoick waving over Hiccup to come towards him, though Hiccup was hesitant to do so he walked over to where his dad was. Merida only looked over to Toothless wondering what his Dad could want that didn't matter as of right now since Toothless was making sure Merida was all right.

Right as Toothless played with Merida's hair, she looked over seeing Hiccup calling her over in which she went over to where Stoick and Hiccup were at currently.

"What is it?" Merida had to ask.

"Your mother had asked Hiccup to teach all of you about riding dragons." Stoick informed her.

"YES!" Merida screamed with joy as she jumped around giggling out loud.

"That also includes the Lords their sons." Stoick added.

With that, Merida stopped smiling and stood still as she only crossed her arms dreading the fact that Hardie would be following her around possibly with a dragon now.

"Wait, dad, I really can't teach Hardie Duncan and Marcus." Hiccup stopped.

"Why not?" Stoick questioned.

"I don't think you really know dad, but they all you know... Don't trust me!" Hiccup advised.

"I know Hiccup, but they asked Merida's mother about us teaching them dragons son. We have to son, we have to help them understand the dragons so they won't harm any more of them." Stoick added.

"Fine, guess I'll just stand in a field by myself with all three of them. What could go wrong?" Hiccup joked.

"Why not bring Merida with you?" Stoick suggested.

"What?" Merida answered.

"They trust the Princess so with her being with you will let them ease themselves and surely allow them to trust you more." Stoick advise.

"B-but dad... What if they still don't trust me?" Hiccup spoke out.

"Don't worry Hiccup they will come around trust me." Stoick smiled.

"I've got to get going now. Have fun the two of you." Stoick smiled.

Hiccup sighed out loud as he was stuck with the situation at hand and seeing this was not going to go well for himself. Merida only feeling bad for him put her hand onto his shoulder getting him to look over to her.

"Aye will come with ya, that way I'll make sure they could turn you into fish bones." Merida joked.

"Yeah, thanks for the concerned, but I'm pretty sure right as you leave they will have a LOT to say to me before you know it." Hiccup spoke.

"Aye, Aye agree but only one way to know is if they are willing to give ya a chance to do so. You gave me that chance what could be so different about them?" Merida questioned.

Merida brought up a good point about giving Hardie and the other sons a chance in learning about dragons. Though it was a miracle that Merida was willing to trust Hiccup what could there be a chance for the Lord's sons to give Hiccup a chance? What could he do that will help them understand that they would trust him?

"I already know how Hardie feels about me." Hiccup reminded Merida.

"Aye know, aye was there when he said it Hiccup. Hardie will never know when he should be put into his place to shut his mouth. He is most stubborn of them three and will be harder to gain his trust from him." Merida smiled.

"Great thanks for the encouragement." Hiccup joked.

"Hiccup, ya no need to worry about anything since aye will be there to be sure nothing happens to ya." Merida assured Hiccup.

"I know that Merida, but what if a small chance that when your gone they turned around and oh I don't know teach me the old Highlander ways?" Hiccup argued.

"Hiccup." Merida warned.

"(Sigh) All right all right. Tomorrow morning have Hardie and the others come here and I'll take us somewhere else to learn about dragons." Hiccup agreed.

"Good, look aye know how ya feel..." Merida stopped.

"What-... Whatever happened between you two?"

"Aye thought Hardie was a very clever lad that know about the battlegrounds, but I learned the hard way I was wrong." Merida stopped.

"Is that why you always seemed very angry when he's around?" Hiccup asked.

"Really? Do aye look like it?" Merida raised her brow.

"W-well not all the time but... O-only when he's around!" Hiccup assured.

"Aye rather not say more about Hardie and aye." Merida spoke softly.

"O-okay."

"Come now, ya must be hungry." Merida motioned Hiccup to follow her.

It seemed only one day that Hiccup and Merida were just hating to being friends and now that Hiccup is now having to teach Hardie and the others about dragons one can only ask how they will think of him. Hiccup can only do what he can to gain their trust and hopefully gain their favor so they all can help each other build together an army to push the enemy away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I'm so very sorry about posting these chapters very late as of late again once again I've been very busy that I haven't gotten any chance to write anything about the next chapters. But please do enjoy what I have written so far and we will see what will happen next. Bye~! :D


End file.
